NinjaDude and FanMan/Script
The Adventures of Irving and Friends Episode 17 NinjaDude and FanMan /// Narrator: PREVIOUSLY ON TEAM IMPROBABLE! Multi Man: Guys, my head just turned into a pumpkin! Ferb Guy: I have decided I shall speak more often. Hanaman Man: Hitler has been resurrected in the form of a teddy bear! Control Freak: I need your help. The Rainbow: I need to create a phony previously on segment that isn’t funny or witty! Belch Man: If you’re going to shove a stick up a hobo’s butt, I don’t think we deserve to be friends! Hanaman Man: I told you it was the dry clean lady! Multi Man: my copy has stolen my bananas! BelchMan: FerbGuy, why do you have one shoulder pad, ridiculously huge muscles, and a gun too big for you? FerbGuy: I want to parody 90’s comics Control Freak: You see Multi Man; I am…your sister! Ferb Guy: Eh, saw it coming. Narrator: But who cares about that? Let’s skip to today’s adventure! Run the intro! // * Team Improbable theme is played // Narrator: Team Improbable: Episode 96: ‘Fanning the Flames! Narrator: The city of nadville, that town that is so not a fictional take on the city the creators live in! It’s clam, peaceful, and happy… Citizen: AHHHH! Narrator: …most of the time. Monster: Roar! A horrible monster was terrorizing the city, and doing monster stuff, like squishing people. Citizen: Oh man, no one can stop this monster! ???: We can! Everyone looked to see it was.. Everyone: Team Improbable! Multi Man Stop right there, monster! Belch Man: you do know he’s not going to stop, right? Multi Man: Yeah, but it just sounds cool. Hanaman Man: yes. Yes it does The Rainbow: let’s stop this monster! They started to fight the monster, using their awesome super powers. It was so epic we’re too lazy to describe. Just take our word for it. It’s epic. The Rainbow: This guy won’t stay down! Multi Man: I think we need some back up! Belch Man: oh, does this mean we’re introducing her? Multi Man: Yes. Yes it does. Belchman: I’ll call her with my super calling burp. Belch man let out a huge sonar burp thing-y which helped summon whoever he wanted. Belchman: and now we wait. Multi Man: Yes! *silence* The Rainbow: So…. Hanaman Man: anyone seen any good movies lately? BelchMan: Well I saw- ? I am here! BelchMan: There we go! All the citizens looked up to see. Citizens: Control freak! Control Freak: That name really doesn’t work now that I’m good. Multi Man: But it sounds cool! Control Freak: Eh, good point. By the way, it’s about time I finally got introduced to the public as a superhero! Multi Man: Sorry, now help us stop this monster! So with the help of Control Freak, they fought the monster, in a battle that is still too epic to show. Monster: Ow, that hurts! Fine, I get the message. I’m going home. Ungrateful jerks! The monster stopped away Monster: Maybe I’ll have better luck in Toyko.. Multi Man: Well that was easy./ News Reporter: You saw it here folks. Team Improbable has saved the day once again. With their new member, their former nemesis, control freak! Citizens: YAY! However, little did they know, there a mysterious figure in a trench coat watching them Trench coat Person: Yes, cheer all you want. Your demise shall come soon…. /// Meanwhile, in a secret unground lair, two very powerful superhero’s watched the scene unfold on their TV.. FanMan: oh man, isn’t this awesome?! NinjaDude: yeah, I guess. FanMan: what’s the problem, NinjaDude? NinjaDude: it’s just that we see them rescue people every day, and here we are, doing nothing. FanMan: Well I only got my super powers last week, and YOU were trying out the whole super villain thing NinjaDude: Yeah, that didn’t quite work out. Good thing they now have that rule about choosing your side in the first month you have your powers. But if they had it in a few years ago, I’d be stuck as a villain FanMan: Yeah, enough exposition. I get it. NinjaDude: Anyway, it’s just that even the lower level superheroes are more well-known than us. Team Improbable takes all the fame! FanMan: Don’t say that! They make sure to share spotlight will all fellow heroes. NinjaDude: it just dawned on me that my complaining makes no sense since we have not done any superhero stuff yet. FanMan: Exactly my point. We should go out, and do something! NinjaDude: Yeah, but how will your powers be any useful? FanMan: Hey, my powers are plenty useful! In case you forgot, I have superhuman intelligence, and super photographic memory, and can print pictures with my mind, you certain! NinjaDude: Oh, big word! FanMan: oh shut up NinjaDude: okay, I see your point. Sure your powers aren’t as good as my power to become invisible, but I see what I mean. We should be out and about! FanMan: Yes! We should do something! Ninjadude: but wait. What if we get overshadowed by Team Improbable? FanMan: I have the solution to that. We try to get them to notice us, and if we do a good enough job…they’ll put us on the team! Ninjadude: What?! That’ll never work! They’re exclusive as heck! FanMan: Belch man got in by burping. Ninjadude: Good point. We should go and fight crime, and get noticed! FanMan: …that’s pretty much what I said. NinjaDude: yes, but I said it in my sexy voice! FanMan: Your voice is so not sexy! NinjaDude: it so is! FanMan: is not! NinjaDude: it is! FanMan: Do you want to argue over the sexiness of your voice, or do you want to go and stop crime? Ninjadude: …good point. Let’s head out and do some good! FanMan: Yea! Cue theme song! NinjaDude: yea let’s-…theme song? //// * NinjaDude and Flynn Fan theme is played The two heroes were now in front of the Nadville national bank Ninjadude: So why are we here? FanMan: Well you see, you used my newest invention, the crime detector 2000! It says that a crime will be committed in about a minute. We just wait until it starts, then we stop it! NinjaDude: can’t we just stop him from commiting it in the first place? FanMan: This is more fun! Ninjadude: /….good point. Let’s do this! They walked into the bank. Everything seemed pretty normal. NinjaDude: now, we just need to wait for the criminal to strike. Man: THIS IS A ROBBERY! NinjaDude: why do robbers always say that? If they hold up a gun at a bank, I assume it’s a robbery! Robber: …shut up! Hey, aren’t you a little young to be supeheroes? FanMan: yes. Yes we are! NinjaDude: wait, most of Team Improbable is young and you except them! Robber: stop questioning me, bub! FanMan: well anyone, we shall stop you fiend! Robber: oh, *squeaky voice* really? NinjaDude: hey, did your voice just crack? Robber: *normal voice* uh…no FanMan: yeah, it did! Robber: uh…hey look a puppy! FanMan: where?! Robber: over there! Irving ran over there to find the elusive puppy NinjaDude: FANMAN! You idiot! Suddenly, NinjaDude looked back to where the Robber was, and saw that FanMan had already returned NinjaDude: good, you already came to your senses! Oh hey look the robber guy dropped some of the money hey took. Go take that to the proper authorizes, okay? FanMan picked up the money and ran right out the door Ninjadude: I said take it, not run like a criminal! Moron… Ninjadude turned back to where the robber was earlier, and saw FanMan standing there. NinjaDude: whoa! I almost forgot you have the occasional super speed! FanMan: …indeed. So where’s the robber? NinjaDude: I think he ran off. Hey, did you snap a mind picture of him? FanMan: Just did. Why? NinjaDude: just in case. I think there’s more to this robber than meets the eye… /// They were now back at their lair, watching TV. FanMan: Weren’t we going to find out more about that robber? NinjaDude: eh, we’ll do it later. Let’s just watch TV in the meantime. FanMan: …eh, whatever. News Dude: This is Joel Nelson here with a special news bulletin! NinjaDude: oh, he’s gonna talk about our amazing hero work! Joel: this afternoon, the Nadville bank was Robbed.. FanMan: oh here it comes! Joel Yes, it has been robbed…by two kids! Both: WHAT?! Joel: yes, one teenage boy, who we shall dub “el pico” was caught taking a giant sack of money,. Oh and some boy was with him. FanMan and Ninjadude: I took the bag/we didn’t do that! FanMan: …I mean, we didn’t rob the bank! Joel: This new super villain…and that boy, could be trouble. Keep an out for them. We do not know what powers they have, but no matter what, stay away from them! FanMan: you’ve got to be kidding me! NinjaDude: they think we’re villains! FanMan: why?! NinjaDude: Maybe because you were running with a bag of money! FanMan: hey, I- NinjaDude: okay, let’s clam down. FanMan: but we only just started to argue! NinjaDude: well we wouldn’t have to argue if you just- FanMan: But NinajDude, i- NinjaDude: this entire mess is happening because you- FanMan: if you would just listen- NinjaDude: I don’t need to listen, i- FanMan: I WAS FROZEN TODAY! NinjaDude: …what? FanMan: …never mind. NinjaDude: …so anyway, this mess can be cleaned up easily. We’ll just do a real superhero feat, and we’ll be seen as superheroes! FanMan; if it’s so easy, why didn’t you suggest that a minute ago? NinjaDude: …I have no idea. FanMan: …well never mind, let’s go find more super hero stuff to do! NinjaDude: Wait, there’s nothing for us to do! Joel: This just in, there is now a giant robot terrorizing downtown! This is the unluckiest town ever.. FanMan: That certainly was convenient NinjaDude: Let’s do this! *SPINY BATMAN LOGO THINGY* . In the middle of the city, a giant robot was indeed destroying stuff. Robot: MUST DESTORY CITY Citizen: Man, this city is unlucky! Joel: that’s what I said! Citizen: Who will save us? ???: We will! They looked to see it was NinjaDude and FanMan: We will save you! Citizens: …IT’S THE ROBBER…AND SOME KID! Irving: oh come on! NinjaDude: citizens, we are not- Robot: MUST DESTROY FanMan: I think we should drop that for now and stop this robot! NinjaDude: right! FanMan: wait…how do we do that? NinjaDude: …planning, what’s that? FanMan: the act or process of making- NinjaDude: it was a rhetorical question! FanMan: Well excuuuse me prin- Citizen: AHH, ROBOT! NinjaDude: oh yeah, him. Let’s stop arguing., FanMan: how do we stop him? NinjaDude: Hmmm…I’ll use my nunchucks! NinjaDude tried to pull out his nun chucks from hammerspace…but instead got a grappling hook gun…thing. NinjaDude: what the- FanMan: I replaced your nunchucks. Some parents complained about them being too violent. NinjaDude: that’s just stupid! FanMan: okay, forgot the weapon. Let’s use our powers! NinjaDude: right! I’ll go invisible to distract the monster and you…do whatever it is you do. FanMan: you mean nothing? NinjaDude: oh shut it./ NinjaDude went invisible, which confused the robot. It looked around for the hero, but found nothing. FanMan: okay, now how will I stop this giant robo-oh look a penny! He bent over to pick up a penny Robot: random shut down, initiating. FanMan: did someone say something. NinjaDude: huh? The citizens watched as the robot mysteriously shut down for no reason. Only two people didn’t see it shut down… FanMan: what just happened? Sadly, it was them. NinjaDude: oh, I know what to do! I’ll turn the robot off from the inside! FanMan: great idea…wait where are you? NinjaDude: coincidently, behind the robot! FanMan: that certainly is convenient NinjaDude: indeed! Now to turn this thing off! NinjaDude jumped onto the robot, and opening up his back, to reveal a bunch of wires and stuff. NinjaDude: Ah, here’s the switch. Whoever made this sucks at hiding this thing. He flipped the switch, in hopes it would turn the robot off. NinjaDude: there we go! But of course, the robot instead turned on Robot: MUST CONTINUE TO DESTORY FanMan: WHAT?! Citizens: …THEY’RE HELPING THE ROBOT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NinjaDude: what?~ No, we’re- Citizen: they’re going to kill us ALLLLL! FanMan: oh son of a- Citizen: who will save us now?! ???: We will! Team Improbable then ran onto the scene. MultiMan: we will stop this robot! They proceeded to beat up the robot in an epic battle that blew the entire budget. FanMan: …let’s go sulk back to the lair. NinjaDude: …yea, let’s do that /// They were back in their lair, thinking about today’s disastrous events. NinjaDude: I can’t believe this! No matter what we do we fail somehow FanMan: for once, I agree. Those citizens wouldn’t know heroing if it kick them in the butt! NinjaDude: there has to be a reason this is going so badly. We can’t possibly be THIS bad at it… FanMan: right. NinjaDude:….hmmm, hand me some mind pictures of the robber and the robot FanMan did so, and two pictures appeared in his hands, he handed them to NinjaDude NinjaDude: thanks. Okay, these are the failed heroing subjects. What do they have in common? FanMan: well they both a serious case of red eye NinjaDude: you’re missing the poin-wait, red eye? FanMan: yeah, red eye. It happens in pictures all the time. NinjaDude: but you took this with your mind! Do you remember them having red eyes? FanMan: actually…yes. Well it makes sense. Evil robots always have red eyes NinjaDude: but robbers don’t! What is going on? FanMan: maybe my powers are on the fritz NinjaDude: Maybe. Take a mind picture of me’ Irving flashed his eyes, and took a mind pictures of NinjaDude. A picture appeared in his hands. He handed it to NinjaDude NinjaDude: let’s see. I look pretty normal. No red eye. Okay, something is going on. Why would a robber have red eyes? FanMan: hmm… I have a theory, but it’s a tad far fetched NinjaDude: I think I know. People with shapeshifting as a power have red eyes to indicate they have taken the form of another, to help others pick them out. Those bad guys were shape shifters! FanMan: …I was going to say they both pigged out on ketchup, but your theory is good too. NinjaDude: i noticed the robbers voice squeaked a bit back there…it must be a female shape shifter! She must have turned into you, stole the money, and pretended to be shut off as the robot! FanMan: so she’s trying to make everyone hate us? NinjaDude: exactly. But why is she targeting us? FanMan: I have no idea Suddenly, the TV turned on Joel: we forcefully interrupt your life for this news bulletin. A robot was destroying downtown today. And our old buddy el pico was helping him…and some other guy was there too FanMan: oh come on! Joel: this is getting to be a problem if you see him, or that other guy, please notify the right authorities. We must stop el pico…and that other guy. Seriously, who is he? FanMan OH COME ON! Not only do they think we’re villains, but they completely ignore me! Not only did all of my “friends” ignore me throughout my life, but now the entire city is ignoring me! Well, screw that! NinjaDude: calm down, fan man! FanMan: I will not! You can forget about this hero thing! I’m leaving NinjaDude: but you live here! FanMan: not anymore! I’m going somewhere I will be apricated! NinjaDude: well fine! If you’re gonna chicken out, fine. I’ll do this hero thing myself! FanMan: have fun, jerk! NinjaDude: I will, dork! FanMan stomped out // He was now in the dank, dark, alley which the exit of the lair lead to. FanMan; this alley sure is dank and dark. Well, it’s better than being in THERE! I just hope this cliché alley doesn’t have any cliché villains in it or something ???: prepare for your hopes to be dashed…’ FanMan: AH WHO’S THAT?! ???: can’t you tell? FanMan: no, you’re hidden in the shadows ???: oh. Let me fix that’ The mysterious person stepped out of the shadows, to reveal it was… FanMan: Stacy?! Stacy: don’t use my civvialin name! that name went away when my respect for Control Freak did… FanMan: okay, then. You’re villain name was Princess Pain, right? Princess Pain: yes. Yes it was. And still is! FanMan: I was wondering where you went when Control Freak became good…how have you been? ‘ Princess Pain: not good. When my evil partner decided to change to good, I was conflicted. Should I go with her, or stay evil? I’ve been changing between good and evil my whole life. So I decided I should be evil! FanMan: I know most of stuff already. It was all over the news! Princess Pain: I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to them! She pointed to you, the reader FanMan; …oh, I must say, I love the costume. It looks…slimming. Too bad this writer is too lazy to describe it Princess Pain: indeed. So, I’ve noticed the troubles you are going through. Neglected by friends, ignored by enemies. How sad… FanMan: yea…hey, are you the female shape shifter that’s been making us look like villains? Princess Pain: uh…no. so anyway, you’ve had to go through a lot of crud recently. FanMan: yea. I wish I could do something about it… Princess Pain: oh, but you can! Since the side of good has ignored you again and again, maybe you can have a change of pace…are you thinking what I’m thinking? FanMan: I think so, but don’t horses eat grass? Princess Pain; uh…I have no idea what you just said. I mean, you should join me! FanMan: you mean….you want me to be your evil sidekick?! Princess Pain: YES! Just think of what we could do! No one will dare to mess with us! We could take over the world! M Bison; OF COURSE! Both: what the-GET OUT OF HERE! M Bison: well, fine. He left, from wherever the hell he came from. Princess Pain: so what do you say? You became evil and rich, and everyone gets what they deserve. It’s win-win! FanMan: Hmmm…I’m not sure… Princess Pain: we have cookies! FanMan: …sold! If they want a villain…they’ll get a villain. Both: *EVIL LAUGH* // Back in the lair of NinjaDude and the now evil fan man, NinjaDude thought about what had happened.’ NinjaDude: stupid fanman. Who needs him? I can stop that shape shifter all by myself! I just need to figure out who the shape shifter. She’s a girl, and knows FanMan. So she must be someone who has been in contact one of the members of Team Improbable. They’re the only people he’s ever met, after all… The TV turned once again Joel: This is plot convenience news with a special update. We have just sighted former Control Freak sidekick, Princess Pain out in the streets. As you know, she split off from Control freak once she turned to good. She went missing for a while, and now she’s out and about. We tried to ask her some questions, but all we got was “Get out of my face, my new sidekick needs to be trained to evil!”. Whatever that means.. NinjaDude; princess pain? Never thought I’d see her pretty face again…did I just say that out loud? Eh, I’m alone, so it’s okay. But anyway, she has a sidekick now?! Could it be…no. it can’t! I gotta check something He ran with all his might up the stairs, which lead into the dark, dank alley. NinjaDude: why did we put our lair under a dark alley? Okay, FanMan has to be here… He looked on the ground to see. NinjaDude: an official superhero badge?! Oh no, this must be FanMan’s badge! My worst fear has been realize! Princess Pain must have made us look like villains, so FanMan will want to turn evil and join her! But why does why want him? Well I’ll find that out! FanMan, I’m coming for you, and when I find you, you will be in big trouble! /.// Princess Pain took FanMan to her secret lair. It was hidden under the Nadville Mall. No one knew it was there since everyone is an idiot. Princess Pain: Welcome to my lair under the mall! This where I’ve been coming up with my genius evil plans FanMan: Great! So what will the final plan be? Princess Pain: well first things first, I need you to tell me something you know FanMan: sure. What is it? Princess Pain: tell me…the secret weaknesses of team improbable! FanMan: oh that’s easy. MultiMan and Ferb Guy hate having nothing to invent.. Belchman can’t life without carbonated soda. The Rainbow hates bad weather. Hanaman man dislikes bad grades, and finally, Control Freak hates people calling her a jerk. She hates lots of things, but that’s a big one. Princess Pain: wow, I thought you’d hesitate FanMan: nah, it’s fine. It’s not like you’ll use any of that info anyway Princess Pain; …right. So now I need you to gather all of that stuff. FanMan: why? Princess Pain; all be revealed in good time. For now, just go get that stuff FanMan: okay. It should only take me about…one scene transition. *ONE SCENE TRANSITION LATER* Princess Pain: wow, you were right FanMan: it was pretty easy to get, though the failed tests were a bit hard. Don’t ask, it’s a long story… Princess Pain: …okay. While you were gone I built some of our big invention. I just need to put all this stuff into it, and our plot will be complete! FanMan: what is it? Princess Pain: once it is done, you will know. FanMan: why are you being so cryptic? Are you hiding something? Princess Pain: no. I am totally not using you at all FanMan; …okay. Princess Pain: once our plan is complete, no one will dare laugh at us again! FanMan: yes, and then we will take over the world! …that’s what evil people do, right? Princess Pain: yes. But we’re starting small. Let’s do…the state. Than the world. Okay? FanMan: that sounds fair. No one can stop us now! Suddenly, someone crashed through the walls of the underground lair.. NinjaDude: I have come to stop you! Both: I knew that would happen NinjaDude: ah, princess pain. I never thought I’d see you again. Sure, we’ve never met face to face. But you have a nice face, so here we are Princess Pain: indeed. But you are too late! FanMan has chosen his side, and we will rule the city! NinjaDude: don’t listen to her! You must be good, FanMan! FanMan: no way! All throughout my life, I’ve been ignored. No one cared about me. Well now, that changes. With the help of princess pain, we will rule! NinjaDude: she’s fooling you! She is the one who has been making us look like villains! FanMan; YOU LIE~! Princess Pain: silly nerd, fanman is with me now! He can’t be swayed any more. NinjaDude: Fanman, listen to me! I’m making more logical sense. Isn’t it odd she just came out of the blue to make you her sidekick? FanMan: she just happened to see I was saw, and took me in,. simple as that! NinjaDude: why don’t you listen to reason?! FanMan: reason is good, and I’m evil;\ Princess Pain: oh, good one! NinjaDude: well if you won’t come back, I’ll MAKE you! Princess Pain: nothing will make him come back! Once I finish building this super weapon, nothing will stop us! NinjaDude: I can try! And even if I end up failing at this, at least I’ll fail with dignity,. FanMan: wow, that’s brave of you. But…I don’t find you cool anymore, so I don’t care! Princess Pain: let’s stop this hero for good, FanMan FanMan: yes, lets! NinjaDude: But you can't do this, guys! Princess Pain: Of course we can! FamMan: We're supervillains for badness sake! Then…a song started Princess Pain: We are super villains for badness sake. yeah. We are supervillains, make no mistake. Now bow down to my feet, or surely your neck will break Both: Yeah, we are super villains, for badness sake! You must give up NinjaDude: No, I won't quit! FanMan: We're gonna rule the world Both: once our plan's unfurled! NinjaDude: Man, i've gotta stop you two Princess Pain: With all our superpowers, there is nothing, you can do! FanMan: 'Cause we are super villains, for badness' sake. Princess Pain: this entire world will crumble, and we'll cause earth quakes! NinjaDude:: I can't stand idly by, the world's future is at stake! Both But . We are super villains, for badness' sake. Princess Pain: We will work together. NinjaDude: I'll stop your plan Princess Pain: but your partner is now evil Both: And his names FanMan! FanMan: so just back down, from our evil threat Princess Pain: We will both take over, and let us, not forget... Both: That we are super villains, for badness' sake, yeah. We are supervillains, make no mistake. Princess Pain: Your chance does not look good NinjaDude: But that's a chance I'll have to take. Both: But we are supervillans, for badness' sake! *End of song* NinjaDude: the jokes on you, your weapon isn’t finished yet! Princess Pain: well the jokes on YOU, because I built it while you were busy singing! NinjaDude: but….i saw you singing! How is that possible? Princess Pain: every time I was off screen I was building it. NinjaDude: that’s impossible! Princess Pain: well not for me. Besides, shut up NinjaDude: how mature. FanMan: can we shut up and start the weapon? Princess Pain: with pleasure! She ran up the huge weapon NinjaDude: No! Princess Pain: Yes! With the power of this invention, I will get rid of Team Improbable! FanMan: …WHAT?! Princess Pain: ,….did I just say that out loud? NinjaDude: yep. You just reveled your whole plan. You shape shifted into the robber and robot to make the citizens think we are villains, so FanMan will get sad, and agree to join you. Then he would tell you the weaknesses of Team Improbable so you can make an invention to weaken them, and then they would be out of your way forever! Princess Pain: wow, you’re good. FanMan: …so you were using me? Princess Pain: Yeah. Don’t take it personally, I’m evil. You understand FanMan: I understand. I understand…that you are a coward! Princess Pain: ..whaT?   FanMan: you just shape shifted your way into victory. All you did was put us in the wrong place in the wrong time. If we had just put our minds to it sooner, this entire plan would fall apart. And I bet I knew exactly why you are doing all this! Princess Pain: oh yeah? FanMan: When control freak turned good, you were confused. So many emotions were heating up, you decided to just stay evil. You had no idea if you should be happy our friend is good now, or feel betrayed. And because of the way you’ve been taught, you chose the later. You aren’t out for Team Improbable, or Control freak. You are out for yourself! Ninja Dude: wow, he’s good. Suddenly, more people crashed into to the lair Princess Pain: OH COME ON! Who is it? Team Improbable: us! Princess Pain: …oh crud. Multi Man: we heard about all this stuff on the news. So we deduced where princess pain was, and came over here as soon as we could Fan Man: you are a little late. I just called out Princess pain and figured out her whole plan. Deep down, she really just misses Control Freak. Control Freak: really? Princess Pain: yea...he’s right. I was just so confused. I had no idea what to do. So I did the only thing I could: I stayed evil and came up with this whole plan to get revenge Control Freak: you know, you could have just told me calmly what was going on with you, instead of yelling and doing all this.’ Princess Pain: Yea, I’m….sorry. being evil has honestly….could of troublesome. But maybe…I will change, like you did. NinjaDude: wow FanMan. You were able to unravel her plan AND turn her good! I’m impressed. But why did you choose to be evil with her in the first place? FanMan: I didn’t. I knew all along what she what up to, and I just ran with it. NinjaDude: …wow, you are smarter than you look FanMan: yes. Yes iam Princess Pain: so why don’t I just shut down this liar and go join Control Freak, eh? Multi Man: that’s a great idea!\ NinjaDude: you know, you should keep that villain outfit. It’s very slimming. Princess Pain: are you hitting on me? NinjaDude: …yes. Princess Pain: …okay. FanMan: I love shipping in the…midafternoon. Hanuman Man: it is a good thing we settle this with words instead of wasting the budget on an epic battle. Control Freak: it’s good to have you back, Princess Pain. Are you keeping the name? Princess Pain: You keep YOUR name Control Freak: Eh, good point. NinjaDude: let’s all go get a bite to eat, eh? FanMan: lets! Ferb Guy: …this has been a weird day. THE END … Later that night, NinjaDude and Fan were simply handing round the liar, doing nothing. Suddenly, they …Major Monogram standing near the door. FanMan: hey, who are you? Monogram: I’m Major Monogram…I’d like to tell you about the Team Improbable initiative. NinjaDude: …so this whole thing was to set up a big Team Improable thing? Monogram:yep. FanMan: …cool] THE END FOR REAL Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue Category:Transcripts Category:The Adventures Of Irving And Friends Category:Irving